If Everyone Cared
by The Dmgirl
Summary: Sonic wasn't one to stand still. Tails knew that. The hero was one to blend himself with the wind and race it to his heart's content. But then, why is he laying outside, staring at the stars?


**The Dmgirl:** I know! I should be working on "Dim Lights" and finishing the story that I told myself I would. Well, good news. It's done. I'm waiting for the last few edits to come in, and it'll be three weeks non-stop of publishing chapters. Happy? Awesome.

On another, note, though, I will advise that I will be breaking the Hiatus on "The Three Posts" soon, but I am having a few major issues with the characters themselves. Not that they're not obeying me, in fact, they seem happy and more than ready to assume their role, but let's say that I don't know enough about them to be certain they'll be in character. I'm working on it.

So, without further ado, I'll leave you to the story.

**Edit:** Thank you Lordoftheghostking28, for reminding me the song that inspired this and the title: "If Everyone Cared" by Nickelback.

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Sonic, or Tails, or Shadow, or Eggman. Sega does.

* * *

**If Everyone Cared**

Tails blinked.

And slowly laid down the glass he was holding as he peered out the window. This was rare, not to mention weird.

"Hey, Tails! Come join me!"

He froze in shock as he heard the words clearly, and quickly rushed to the front door. Open. So this really was him.

"Sonic, it's nearly nine! Come back in!" he shouted into the distance, only to receive a chuckle in response.

"I think we can afford to stay in tomorrow. Eggman is probably still licking his wounds."

He watched as the blue head turned towards the sky.

"What are you waiting for? Come on!" was sent his way, and Tails didn't need to see to know there was a smile on his face.

"Fine," he conceded as he closed the door behind him. "But if anyone drops by and we're still asleep..."

"Yeah, yeah, blame me," was chuckled before his big brother patted the ground besides him. "I thought you liked looking at the stars."

"I do. I just find it weird that you decided to do this by yourself. Usually, I practically have to bolt you down, and that's after using my usual tactic," he stated.

"So the big baby blues are only tactic, now?"

He laughed as he laid down, "As long as they work, they are an option. What brought this up, anyway?"

He heard the shuffle, but let it slide. Contrary to what everyone thought, Sonic could not be rushed. He'd say things in his own time.

"Nothing, really. Is that a star?" asked the speedster, pointing out a spark in the night sky.

"Nope, satellite. Don't ask me which one, though. Unless I have my charts and documentation..."

"Hoy, no technical stuff. Not tonight."

Tails chuckled at the scolding tone. If only Sonic could really sound harsh.

"Gotcha," the kitsune said before the silence. The heavy, unusual silence that pressed him on.

"We fought good, today, didn't we?" he asked uncomfortably, seeking his brother's smiling face that seemed lost in the darkness above them.

"Yeah, we did," was whispered, a statement that Sonic wasn't truly there. His body was present, but his mind was elsewhere, probably still dealing with the fight that had happened earlier today. Eggman had been ruthless, violent, more so than usual, it seemed. Sure, they were alive, but at what cost?

"Sonic," began Tails, taking the humming tone as a sign to continue. "What happened today?"

He heard his brother shuffle once more, knowing he was on the dot. Sonic couldn't sit still for long, not even for a friend who loved to do so. There was nothing that could keep the Fastest Thing Alive down for too long.

Nothing but his mind.

And Tails could clearly remember the fight Sonic had with his rival, Shadow, at the end of the fight with Eggman. He could still hear the argument his best friend had had over the casualties the black hedgehog had caused. His ears still rung at the shouts, the slamming doors upon their return and the incoherent yells Sonic had given until he had finally managed to calm himself down.

In appearance, at least.

"Shadow was a big fat idiot, that's what happened today," he heard Sonic growl lowly, almost expecting the blue hedgehog to stand and walk off. But his mind had bolted him down well, it seemed, as the speedster merely turned his head, scowl on his face.

"I'll pound his face in the next time I see him," continued the hero, "that jerk."

"You won't," Tails replied with a smile. "You care too much."

He chuckled softly as Sonic shuffled once more, this time as if he'd been hurt.

"I hate you, sometimes," was said, but it didn't hold any of the bitterness anyone would have expected as the kitsune grinned from ear to ear.

"I love you, too, big bro."

And the speedster slapped his hand on his forehead, mumbling to himself that he was a poor life example.

"You know," Tails began, "I'm pretty sure Shadow thought he was doing right. Sacrifice the few for the many, you know?"

"Yeah, well, if he would have told it like that instead of telling me that I was doing a shoddy job as a leader, I probably would have taken it better."

"Might be a problem of pride, then. We both know that Shadow's too proud to admit some stuff," he commented, turning his face to the sky once more.

"Then let me get Amy's hammer and knock him down a few pegs," Sonic grumbled, and he couldn't help but laugh, barely noticing the smile that was slowly drawing itself upon his brother's face. That was Sonic, alright. Always time for a joke or two.

"Poor Shadow. He'd be left flat on the ground," he joked, still chuckling as the speedster joined in.

"Shadow pancake. I wonder how that would look."

Tears of laughter trailed down his muzzle as he held his sides before a hand slowly came to lay on his arm, forcing him to look at his smiling brother.

"Thanks Tails," was all that was said, but it was enough. Enough for him to notice the ever grateful gleam in those eyes that told him that told him that, no matter the distance, Sonic would always be there. He would always be his best friend, the brother he'd always wanted to have, and the hero the kitsune knew him to be.

"You're welcome, Sonic," he merely replied with a smile, knowing that Sonic was probably doing the same. Reading him like an open book, a book he had written so much on, it might as well be his own.

"Hey, fireflies," the speedster pointed out, making the vulpine look at the dancing lights, and chuckle. Simplicity. Their lives were so simple.

He looked at the starlit sky. And so insignificant. They were nothing more than a grain of sand on a beach, yet had tipped so many balance, they felt like rocks. So heavy with responsibilities.


End file.
